


Caught: Mulder's Story

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M, Friendship, Series, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Just what has Mulder daydreamed about then and now?





	Caught: Mulder's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Caught: Mulder's Story  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG-13  
Spoilers: Wee mention of Pilot, Arcadia. Category: MA. Story, Companion piece to Caught: Scully's Story Summary: Have you ever wondered what Fox Mulder has daydremed about? Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Please, let me visit and see the other writers' works!  
Feedback: Welcomed and gratefully replied to, Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully, and The X-Files all belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios. Yet, why is it up to US to keep up the dusting, maintenance and feeding of them? Still, alas, I make no money and mean no copyright infringement. 

Young Fox Mulder, at age four was given a little sister, and this was where his daydreaming began. 

He often sat under the trees outside his parents' home and ran his Tonkas back and forth, dreaming he was building huge castles that only the rich and famous were able to afford. His building materials were gold bricks, the finest lumber and the strongest nails in the land. Windows of the finest crystal opened into a world of a happy family with ten little boys all tackling one another, watching Star Trek, and planning on saving the world while scanning maps and charts. 

He came to accept his sister and daydreamed that they were living in the finest castle in the world; that their parents were the Royal Family of Mulderland, untouchable and the envy of all, and that all, even what's-his-name, Dad's best friend, were mere outsiders looking in. He was, in Fox's daydreams, the knave who was spending most of his life in the dungeon for calling Fox a nosy little boy. 

At age 12, Fox ceased day-dreaming. For his world was shattered by the disappearance of his sister Samantha, and he hated the fact that he was unable to stop it from happening. Fox Mulder became serious, sullen, and determined to make a life for himself despite this horror of horrors. His determination was only strengthened when Teena and Bill Mulder divorced bitterly. He had no doubt the knave who had inhabited the castle basement at one time was part of this divorce, as well as his sister's sudden disappearance. 

As soon as Fox was ready for University, he distanced himself from his mother and his father. He made sure to excell in school to prepare himself for the best post-secondary education he could attain. 

At Oxford University, he graduated at the top of his class in Criminology and Profiling. His stint at Scotland Yard earned him accolades, as he and his partner, Phoebe Green, arrested a most heinous villain in one Monty Props. 

His grades at the F.B.I. Academy were also enviable. He found an assignment to the Violent Crimes Unit and was quite a successful profiler, until he discovered a collection of crimes of not only unsolved, but quite unusual case files. The X-Files Office opened up a whole new world for him. He was made aware of these files by one retired F.B.I. agent, Arthur Dales. His passion for the paranormal was further fuelled by a slew of alien abduction claims hitting the newspapers throughout the 1970's and 1980's. When he met a trio of men at a comunications convention in 1989, while searching for a scientist who had defected to another country, he became even more fascinated by U.F.O.s, aliens, and government conspiracies. Perhaps, he began to surmise, Samamtha Mulder was also a victim of an insidious a;ien abduction or governemtn plot. His wish to locate his sister, (alive, please, God!) grew strong. 

His F.B.I. superiors were becoming iritated as he delved into the unexplainable, with his first X-FIles partner Diana Fowley. Fowley was assigned to another job and , for a time, it was just Fox and his files. 

Dana Scully was recruited out of medical school and into the F.B.I. to debunk Fox Mulder's work. The F.B.I. knew that her scientific background was bound to sned reports that Mulder had no foundation for his theories. So they hoped. Scully smelled a spy set-up from the start and wanted no part of sending little notes back to the boss-boys. She had a mind of her own and would not write false reports. 

Mulder rather enjoyed the petite red-head's pragmatism, for her intellect was one attractive trait! Their work together was beginning to prove some of his beliefs. She was strong, supportive and open. And she was caring. They looked after each other before any sector of government could hurt them, and paranormal occurrance or creature could consume one another. 

One day, not too far into their partnership, Fox found himself alone in the office, compiling a report. He rested his eyes for a few moments, removing his reading glasses and sitting back in his chair. He had noticed his growing trust in Scully. And her trust in him. It was not only refreshing--it was becoming attractive. He actually saw her as a woman with kissable lips and very silky hair, softly whispering that she didn't mind his tender caresses along her jawline, silky neck and much further. He kissed her loneliness away; she made him feel like the handsome prince he had been in his childhood. His royalty was restored. And although Princess Samantha was proved dead, Prince Fox felt that Scully was his Royal Consort. The Queen of his Kingdom. 

Each comforted the other when danger had wounded their persons. It felt natural to hold her as she sobbed after Donne Pfaster's near murderous attempt at hairdressing and a manicure. Whether he had been shot, regressed by an unethical psychologist, or just sickened by evil, she was there to hold him and reassure him. 

He was so deeply into one of his fantasies one day, that he hadn't heard Scully enter the office. She let him rest his head on the desk after a night spent at the office. "If only... yes... someday I will be able to say it... nice to know your... " 

"Mulder?" she asked with concern. "You okay?" 

"Mmm, yeah." He sat bolt upright when he realized she was there. "Scully! Hey, good morning. Finally got the information we wanted. Took a few emails, but I think we can get this done in about two more days." That was a close call. 

"Good. Well, I wrote up the autopsy report on the most recent one. I think we can... " 

Another day, on another assignment, they were posing as Rob and Laura Petrie, in The Falls of Arcadia. Mulder was asleep, well, not really asleep, on the couch early one morning. After a very erotic dream, about Scully, he lay there fantasizing. "If only you could see... closer, yes, I need to hear you say the same... Scully... Scully... " he was seen whispering. 

"Hey... breakfast, Rob. And the name is Laura." 

"Ack!" 

"I didn't mean to scare you. C'mon, we have work to do. Oh, wait, were you..." 

"Was I what?" he asked innocently. 

"Never mind. I think I can guess. Perfectly normal... given the situation." 

"Scully... it's always been perfectly normal for me to think of you as more than a friend." 

"Well, hotshot, did you really think I didn't know, after all these years? We can talk about it another time... " 

"I always knew when you were into one of YOUR... reveries." 

"Well, I think we need to get the scary monsters and conspirators out of the way if we're ever going to be in good enough shape to do anything about it all. But thanks for sharing." 

"Thanks for catching me in the act," he said with a grin. "Keep the eats warm for me. I need a shower." 

"And I need a good sample analyzed, so get going! Dreamer..." 

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
